kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rook
, named after the Rook tattoo on his hand, was the human form of the and a member of the Checkmate Four. His true name was . He was from the Beast Class of the Fangire race. Rook Rook is the one Yuri Aso swore vengeance on for murdering her mother, as well as being the one who slaughtered nearly the entire Wolfen Race. Being one annoyed with boredom, the Rook devised his own personal game: the "Time Play". In a Time Play, he feeds on a select group of people within a time limit, with failure to make the intended number resulting in self-punishment with an electric shock strong enough to kill a human. However if he manages to succeed the right amount of victims within his game, he rewards himself with ice cream. Eventually he is defeated by Yuri when she tricks him into using the Ixa System to weaken him before Otoya Kurenai and the Arms Monsters further weaken him for Yuri to deliver the deathblow with the Ixa System. However, the Rook barely escapes with a severe wound on his right shoulder, entering a deep rest to recuperate from his injuries. By 2008, the Rook has lost his memories while resting and possesses a child-like mentality, found by Wataru Kurenai and Shizuka Nomura. Because he cannot remember his name, they call him Dai-chan (great) due to his size. Soon after, Dai-Chan regains all of his memories as the Rook upon seeing one of his old battlefields. However, the Rook becomes bored with his Time Plays and now resorts to playing the ultimate game, doing good deeds before getting himself killed to enter Heaven. This plan is changed when the Rook seeks to destroy Ixa, eventually being destroyed by Megumi Aso as Ixa attacking his shoulder. Kamen Rider Decade World of Kiva In the World of Kiva, Rook is chasing after a renegade Fangire when Tsukasa Kadoya interferes and destroys him with the Ride Booker's Decade Slash. World of the Rider War The Lion Fangire was among four Fangires who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Fangires were combined to create a copy of the strongest Fangire from the World of Kiva, Beetle Fangire. This Beetle Fangire is later destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. The Lion Fangire was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. As more and more of the Kamen Riders started appearing and fighting Shocker's forces, the Lion Fangire fought Kiva alongside the Crab Fangire only to be defeated. Kamen Rider Wizard The Lion Fangire's fight with Kiva was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Forms *'Weight': 260 kg The Lion Fangire is equipped with a double-sided club and a sword, has superhuman strength, has thick armor, and can launch his claws like rockets. - Ixa= Save Mode Rider Statistics: *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.2 t *'Kicking power': 1.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 18 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m/9.6 s The IXA system, an acronym for Intercept X Attacker, is a Rider System developed for fighting Fangire. Rook uses the Prototype Version of the Ixa System, which only has access to . In 1986, the Ixa System was still in development. There were several technical problems such as the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, and the Ixa Knuckle producing sparks when activating a Fuestle. In addition, Ixa only has access to the Knuckle Fuestle. In contrast to the 2008 versions, the Ixa Knuckle had a deeper tone of voice and uses a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm both Jiro and Rook. Prolonged usage of the IXA system caused Otoya to develop temporary amnesia. By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Kamen Rider Ixa is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. It is composed of , a diamond-hard material made exclusively for Kamen Rider Ixa. Ixa Platinum was developed from , one of the strongest current alloys on Earth, and is considered as the material that next-generation weapons and armor would be made out of. The metal was obtained via special routes. All information is transferred to the user within via internal pads that mount through electrical contact. ** - The eyes. They are ultra-wide lens that possess a 180° field of view in front, and video information captured is transmitted to the wearer inside via an in-helmet terminal. It also contains a type of night vision scope function that can even see in darkness with zero visibility, and a function that allows Ixa to see through a 5 meter thick iron plate. The Hunting Glass can record images via a digital camera lens and save it onto a built-in disk. ** - A blue light on the forehead. It blinks when a computer within the Ixa System accesses internal disks. ** - The golden cross-like visor. In Save Mode, it closes down to cover the Hunting Glass. Immediately after transformation, the Cross Shield closes to prevent the suit from self-destructing and to protect the face where high precision instruments are located. In Burst Mode, all energy is concentrated in one point (the weapons) to enable devastating special moves. Since Burst Mode not only consumes considerable energy but also puts a high load on the suit and the built-in computer, continuous operation in Burst Mode for more than 30 minutes is highly dangerous. ** - The blue tips on top of the Cross Shield. They are antennae that lets Ixa know the location of an optical beacon as if they were using a satellite. ** - The white section between the eyes. It is a device that decomposes and purifies all toxins to supply safe air to the wearer. ** - The mouthplate. An ultra-small oxygen cylinder in installed, enabling approximately 360 minutes (6 hours) of underwater activity and in low oxygen conditions. * - Chest-mounted power unit. It is a next-generation power engine that increases stored power by hundreds of times. This energy converted by the , a black boxed device, transcends human intelligence. In order to efficiently cool down the heat, which is produced as a by-product of the tremendous energy, an opening around the central mirror is used as a heat dissipation block. Small indicator lights arranged around the centre in a cross-like pattern indicate the flow of energy. The indicator placed in the middle top is red, and the indicators to the left and right are green, and are said to be the ideal indicators of energy. * - Aerial discharge-type grounding systems provided on the shoulders, hips and back. Discharges high voltage that flows excessively through the suit into the air, reducing the burden on the body. * - The light bars on the shoulders. Energy can be concentrated here to be used as a flash grenade. The amount of light is 3 million candela. The intensity of the flash can lead to blindness in ordinary people with a single shot, making it even more effective against Fangires, who dislike light. Therefore, it can be said that this is specifically anti-Fangire equipment. Additionally, during normal operation, it plays the role of a condition signal that flashes red when a yelow light pops up, a malfunction occurs, or when battery level is significantly reduced. * - The bodysuit. It is an inner suit that wraps around the wearer and protcts them from external impact. It is made from , one of the strongest synthetic fibres ever made. Theoretically, it can withstand temperatures of 2000°C, and boasts an intense tear strength of 200t. * - The servomechanisms. It is an ultra-compact high-power motor that produces power equivalent to a 5000cc-class industrial combustion engine. By connecting both upper and lower arms with a strong ultra-thin inner frame, and assisting the arm with artificial which operates via electrical signals, the user is given tremendous extraordinary strength. A similar system is installed within the legs. * - The arm armor. Has a hardness of 8.522. It is made of Ixa Platinum. It also contains , a material that dislikes Fangires, and . * - The hands. An ultra-thin inner frame is built into the USMand the fingertips, providing 20 times the grip strength of ordinary people. Electrical contacts are built into the palm to connect to the Ixa Knuckle. * - Spare power packs contained in the legs for when Ixa runs out of power. The power transition is automatic and can always be carried as a backup power source. The main power unit can operate up to 12 hours while an Emergency Battery can operate up to 6 hours. * - The knees. It incorporates an assisted artificial knee joint with USM, creating superhuman leg strength. Since a large amount of electricity flows through it, a bunch of Delta Earths are provided to efficiently discharge excess voltage to reduce burden. * - The ankles. The ankles are wrapped in multiple layers of muscle fibre, providing tremendous leg strength. In order to reduce burden to the legs, are incorporated on both sides of the ankles and on the soles of the feet. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 31 }} Notes * In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, there is a Lion Fangire that become the Neo Rook. It is unknown whether Neo Rook is the revived original Rook or a different individual. Appearances *Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams *Resurrection: Checkmate Four *Player: The Rules of Cruelty *Fusion: Aura Storm *Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah *Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening *Metronome: Miraculous Memory *When the Saints Go Marching In: I Am King *Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity *Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation *Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva *Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva *Destroyer of Worlds *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Fangire Category:Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Lion Monsters Category:Kiva Characters Category:Generals Category:Non human riders